User blog:JakeTheManiac/JakeTheManiac vs Dragonsblood23. Seventh Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round Two
Here I was in my last battle telling everyone to hurry up one day before the deadline. Now it's like 30 minutes until the deadline for this round so yeet I'm a hypocrite. Anyways, AWWW YEAAAH, welcome to the last battle of Round 2. It's that draggot Dragon versus that maniasshole Jake. The connection is something long and overly thought out because it's a Dragon battle. aw shit i went there. There's no beat because God didn't put me here to please you, TK, that's why. So without further a doo doo, let's get it on and I absolutely do mean in the sexual way. The Battle: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/epicrapbattlesofhistory/images/d/da/7OWRT_v2_logo.png 'JakeTheManiac': I’d let my guard down, since I've already got this cringey kid beaten But if low rent InfiniteSource wants a fight, I'll have to leave this Dragon bleedin' Congrats! Six attempts later, your losing streak has finally broke! And all it took was beating someone who only joined as a joke A Deep Look at my record shows why my win here's absolute So just ditch this tourney like it was your Brunswikian reboot But don't fear, maybe in five years you can reach my peak of perfection Just spend more time on good raps and not overthinking connections 'Dragonsblood23': Only a Maniac would take 3 weeks to write those lines! Next time take Julian for writing, so we won’t miss the deadline! I’ll probably be waiting for a month for you to write out verse two, I can’t be Mega-Hype for this fight, since you'd probably delay that too Cause Inside This User’s Studio is someone who’d fallen from grace Because in life, nobody cares about the one who only made second place A bit cold there? Well expect that from the guy in Minnesota When he’s topping you like Stewart when he was replaced by Trevor Noah 'Jake': Even without a beat, I still heard you stumbling all over your bars Finishing off Forsman till he looks like his idol with all his battle scars Let's face it: fucking with me is the closest you'll ever get to getting laid The Wimp against the Strongest in Round 2? Surely there's no Debate Your Minnesota cold will melt when this Southern heat starts to beat An autist so bad he'll go back to jerking off to Sesame Street Cyan wants this to be as good as possible but that's a request that'll go unanswered 'Cause draggin' your ass to a decent battle is like curing Robbie Rotten's cancer! 'Dragon': Making a joke on Stefan’s cancer? Wow! You must be edgy bro! In fact, i’m pretty sure half these disses you just snagged from Joe For when you try to slay this Dragon, I’ll be burning you to ashes And as you cry in defeat, I’ll be the one with the “Deal with It” Glasses You keep making Help blogs as if your series couldn’t get more hesitant And it's sad when even Harambe got more votes than you as president Though you complain about my lines; why don’t we make this crystal clear: “Cyan wants this to be as good” since you couldn’t provide him that last year WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT?? YOU DECIDE!!! SEVENTHOFFICIALWIKIRAPTOURNEY!!! 'POLL' this isn't funny anymore Category:Blog posts